Story
This article calls for a great deal of capital! ' This article is incomplete or missing information. You can help by adding information to the page.'' Run 3 was the first Run game to introduce a storyline, mainly told through cutscenes. Most cutscenes appear after completing a tunnel, but others show up when you click on a drawing on the map. As of January 7, 2017, there is a cutscene gallery in the main menu. Any cutscenes seen by the player before can be viewed again in the gallery. The cutscenes are displayed in chronological order, and their official names can be seen when moused over. Before the update that added the cutscene gallery, the only way to view most cutscenes again was to play the level before it again. However, a few cutscenes could also, or could only be, viewed by clicking on a drawing on the map. The exception was the "Batteries" cutscene, it could only be viewed by clicking the upgrade in the shop again after it is bought. An asterisk after the name means the Child is hiding in the background. Two asterisks mean that the Child is peeking out. Three asterisks mean that another person ALONG with the Child are in the background. Coming Through After beating Level 10 with the Runner, a cutscene will begin featuring her and the Skater. The Skater is skating through the tunnel when he runs into the Runner and knocks her over. When she falls, she lets go of her map and it floats up to the ceiling of the tunnel. He apologizes for running into her and attempts to retrieve the map by skating around the tunnel. However, as he goes around the tunnel towards the map, it moves away from him. The Skater notices and wonders what it's doing. The Runner comments that it's probably just following the gravity in the tunnel. The Skater jumps in an attempt to reach it but falls back down to the same side that the Runner is standing on. The Skater thinks that it is stuck, but the Runner tells him to jump. They both jump at the same time and flip around to land on the ceiling. The Skater picks up the map and hands it back to the Runner before skating off in the other direction. The Runner calls after him that she didn't catch his name, but the Skater simply responds, "There's no time for that. I've got exploring to do!" Batteries* After unlocking permission to refer to power cells as batteries in the shop, a one-frame cutscene will show. It appears to be the end of a conversation between the Student and the Skater over whether power cells should be called batteries. The Student tells the Skater that "power cells" and "batteries" mean the same thing, and everyone already uses batteries. The Skater argues that saying "power cells" sounds smarter, to which the Student responds, "Who cares about sounding smart? Just talk normally." The cutscene can be viewed again by clicking on the upgrade in the shop after it is bought. Heavy Sleeper (after beating level 40 with the Skater) Nice to Meet You** (after beating W-3) Gold Medal After beating the Winter Games, part 20, a short cutscene will begin. The Child announces to the Skater that he won, and presents him with a "gold" medal. The Skater looks surprised and thanks the Child. However, when the Skater inspects the medal closer, he realizes that it is not made of gold, but bronze or copper. The Child responds, "Yeah, well, it was the closest I could find." The Skater accepts the medal anyways, saying, "It's the thought that counts." Insanity After beating M-5, a cutscene will begin in which the Duplicator is watching the Runner's attempts to reach a tunnel in the distance. She had jumped multiple times to reach it, but fell short every time. The Duplicator asks the Runner if she knows what they say about going insane, because he thinks that the Runner is doing the same thing again and again while expecting a different outcome. The Runner responds that she is not doing the same thing before tripping off the edge. When she respawns, the Runner notices that the Duplicator drew on her map. He tells the Runner that it is a picture of her to "commemorate this moment" so they'll remember when she went crazy. The Runner is surprised, but she ignores it and jumps again, this time successfully reaching the next tunnel. After the cutscene is finished, the player will start The River, part 1 with whichever character they used last. However, next time the map is viewed, the player can see that a badly drawn image of the Runner sticking her tongue out had been drawn near the gap between M-5 and The River, part 1 (F-1). Clicking on this drawing will initiate the cutscene again at any time. River (after beating F-3) Socratic Method (after beating F-5) Don't Knock It* After beating L-5, a cutscene will begin featuring the Angel and the Skater. The Skater has been trying to run through L-4, however, because of his skates, he keeps going too fast and falling off. The Angel watches these repeated unsuccessful attempts from the start of the level. After observing the Skater fall several times, he eventually runs in front of the Skater as he respawns to stop him. The Skater tells him to get out of the way, but the Angel persists in blocking the Skater as he begins to argue with the latter. He tells the Skater that his skates "make his life harder", and that he'll "have an easier time if he slows down." The Skater responds, "Skating is fun! Don't knock it off until you try it," and proceeds to skate through the level. The Angel watches him go, saying to himself, "You know, some of us use tools to '''solve problems..." Teapot* After beating level, a drawing of a teapot will appear on the map. When clicked on, a cutscene will begin featuring an argument between the Runner and the Pastafarian. The Pastafarian had drawn a Teapot on the Runner's map, saying that it was missing. The Runner asks her to only doodle things that exist, but the Pastafarian insists that it does. The Runner asks to see the Teapot, but the Pastafarian tells her that it is too small to see. The only reason she knows it exists is that "The Flying Spaghetti Monster places a teapot in every solar system." The Teapot Cutscene can be viewed again by clicking on the teapot drawing on the map. * The teapot is a reference to Russell's Teapot, a hypothetical teapot floating around in space. Boring After beating B-13, a cutscene will begin featuring the Child and the Student. The Child asks the Student why she dosn't have a lab coat although she's a scientist. She answers that she dosn't need one, and to justify her answer, she begins to explain what science is until the Child stops her. He complains that school science is boring, and tells her to talk about movie science instead. The Student tries to protest that "school" science dosn't have to be boring. The Child ignores her, saying that all his teachers say that too, but they're wrong. When the Student tells him that she could be the exception, the Child just says "No thanks. I don't need science anyways." The Student mumbles "Oh, so that's why..." then out loud she responds, "Let get back to you on this." Change the Subject (after beating lvl 65) Planet Missing After beating 40??, the Planet icon on the Galaxy Map will glow yellow the next time the map is viewed. Clicking on the Planet will initiate a cutscene showing a conversation between the Pastafarian and the Duplicator. The cutscene shows the two characters discovering that the Planet has disappeared, and takes where they first entered the tunnels, as said by the Pastafarian. It is implied that this is the first time that any of the characters realized that the Planet was gone. The cutscene can be viewed again at any time by clicking on the Planet, however, it will not glow after the first time it is watched. Planet Stolen** Upon clicking on U-1, a cutscene will begin showing a discussion between the Duplicator and the Runner about the strange disappearance of the Planet. The Duplicator tells the Runner that the Planet is gone, but she only says "It'll come back." Then the Duplicator accuses the Runner of being the one who stole the planet, to which the Runner responds, "I think I'll ignore that entirely," and the two proceed to map out the next tunnel. Student Teacher (upon clicking on the Power Cell doodle) Join Us* After beating A-9, a cutscene will begin in which the Pastafarian invites the Student to come to a party. The Student declines because she isn't in the mood for a party and she has to run tests. The Pastafarian presses her again, telling the Student that the Flying Spaghetti Monster is coming too. The Student seems to reconsider at hearing this, excited by the prospect of meeting the Flying Spaghetti Monster. However, when the Pastafarian informs her that "He'll be invisible and intangible, as usual," the Student politely refuses again and continues to run tests. The Pastafarian expresses concern for the Student, as she is worried that she spends too much time alone, but the Student insists that she is happy doing her experiments. Orbits After beating U-10, another cutscene starring the Duplicator and the Runner will begin. The Duplicator whispers to the Runner asking where she put the Planet, and that he promises not to tell anyone. The Runner looks exasperated as she explains once again that she didn't steal it. She then leaves to map out another tunnel and tells the Duplicator to "Catch up once you realize that the Planet orbits faster than us." Candy After beating the Low-power Tunnel, a cutscene featuring the Child and the Angel will begin. At the end of the Low-power Tunnel, the Child finds a bag of candy. He announces this loudly and holds it above his head. The Angel is standing in the background, but he barely reacts when he hears the Child. The Child then disappears from the cutscene and the focus switches to the Angel. What appears to be his thoughts show on the screen as follows: "Another dead end. Well, at least one of us got something out of it this time. But you know what?" The Angel turns around. "I'm done with all this. I'm done waiting for the Runner to get us home. Now its my turn, whether she likes it or not." * The Child actually didn't like the candy when he tried it later, and burned it instead. Naming After beating D-14, a cutscene showing a conversation between the Runner and the Gentleman will begin. The Gentleman tells the Runner that he is concerned about her "naming convention" for tunnels, saying that they are "arbitrary" and "uninformative", and that they will reflect poorly upon the group when they return to the Planet. The Runner mumbles that it doesn't matter that much, but she allows him to name a tunnel or two. Then she runs back through the tunnel while the Gentleman considers the different factors needed to make a good name. Afterwards, the screen cuts to the map, where the player can see that the D-Tunnels have been renamed "The Crystal Gallery" by the Gentleman. Two small text bubbles will pop up on the bottom of the screen one after the other saying, "Note to self..." and "Don't let the Gentleman name any more tunnels," respectively. * The tunnel that the cutscene takes place in appears to be D-12, not D-14. Inflation** (after beating G-10) Wormhole in Sight After beating T-7, a cutscene featuring the Runner and the Skater will begin. The Skater meets up with the Runner at the end of T-7, where the Wormhole can be seen very clearly. He complains to the Runner that they were "almost there." At first, he doesn't even know what the Wormhole is, only that they're trying to reach it. The Runner explains that the Student had identified it as a wormhole earlier, and that it connects to another point in the Universe. The Skater asks how they're going to reach it from T-7, but the Runner seems like she didn't plan to start from there. She tells him, "First, let's try the easy way: Check for any tunnels we missed." Then the Skater skates back the way he came to start searching. Self Assembly Upon clicking on the first level of the New Tunnel, a cutscene will feature the Child and the Duplicator, standing on an edge. The Child noticed a tunnel branching out and sought the fact that there were floating tiles everywhere and starts to form a tunnel. The Duplicator said the tunnels are alive, and the Child is thinking that's a "baby tunnel". The Duplicator then jumps into the tunnel saying that they could be listening to us, and in the tunnel. Then he says that we can talk there, and newborns don't understand speech. Conspiracy (after beating the new tunnel) My Turn After beating the Box Storage Area, part 11, a cutscene featuring the Runner and the Angel will begin. The Angel demands that the Runner give him her map, saying "It's not like you're using it." He goes on to complain that she's had more than enough time to find a way back home, and asks for the map once again. The Runner protests, "How come everyone already wants to go home?" revealing that she has no desire to go back to the Planet yet. This cutscene marks the beginning of the Angel Missions. The Next Big Thing The Gap Something Weird Tell a Friend You Think? Lightning Strikes Twice Friendly Greeting*** Indecision Standards to Uphold The Angel finds the Gentleman, and the Gentleman is willing to come home. He doesn't want to go now cause his project wasn't ready, saying he shouldn't do so in the Angel's company and the Gentleman had standards to uphold. The Gentleman strolls away, and the Angel stands alone. It's Just You Affliction Discoveries Protip Crossing the Gap Angel vs. Bunny (upon clicking The Way Back, part 1) Revision After beating the Memory Evaluation, part 2, a cutscene featuring the Gentleman begins. The Gentleman notes that the simple design of the tunnel makes it too easy to complete. He then leaves and comes back with a ring, which he uses to move the tiles around into a more presentable structure. Pleased with his changes, the Gentleman continues on to revise the dark area in the tunnel to match the earlier part. Afterwards, he comments about how easy it was moving around in the dark area, "at least for one with his mnemonic prowess". The Gentleman thinks out loud that he should really hire others to do this work, saying that he should not be required to perform such mental labor himself. He continues walking through the tunnel only to step off a dark tile and fall, displaying just how good his memory skills are, indeed. Of Course (after beating The Way Back, part 7) Obvious (after beating Level X) Truancy After beating Level N-9, a cutscene will begin showing a conversation between the Skater and the Student. The Skater comments that "It's nice not to have school." The Student hesitates at first, then responds that she picked her name because she enjoys school. The Skater asks why she didn't choose to go back to the Planet, if she likes school. The Student responds, "School can wait. Science will not," and goes on to say that she could be remembered in history if she figures out how the Tunnels work, but someone else will figure it out first if she's too slow. The Skater suggests that she call herself "the Scientist," and then "the Mad Scientist", but the Student tells him that the former is already taken, and refuses the latter. There is an awkward pause, then the Student asks the Skater the same question; "Why don't '''you '''head back?" The Skater says that school is boring, so he's just gonna skip a couple years. The Student tells him "That isn't how it works..." but lets it go so she can get back to work. The Skater says that he needs to get back to work too. When the Student asks "You have work to get back to?" he tells her, "Skating practice. Close enough," and skates off in the other direction. * The official definition of truancy is "the action of staying away from school without good reason." Sneaking (after beating Not The Way Back, part 5) Boat Ride (upon clicking The Way Back, part 8) Fourth Condiment (after beating The Way Back, part 16) Wait After beating Plan A, part 8, a cutscene featuring with the Duplicator and Child will begin. The Duplicator had just finished explaining to his son why they don't use violence to solve their problems. All of a sudden, the Duplicator turns around and realizes that the Child suddenly has his balloon back. * It is later revealed that the the Angel found the Child a new balloon after he lost his first one. Stop Solving Problems (after Launch Site A) Superpowers (after beating Plan C, part 8)Category:Spoilers